Unexpected Accident
by TMNTfan101
Summary: It was just a normal Halloween when Liz's bff Marie was mistaken for a footbot and attack by Leo. Marie in unstable condition and no one believes Liz about the mysterious attacker. Liz wants pay back for her friend, but ends up with Shredder, eager to put an end to Leo and his brother. Will Leo be able to get Liz to forgive him for his mistake and will Marie ever recover?
1. Chapter 1

"Liz I don't think we should be in here." Marie said as we entered the old ware house. It was Halloween night and this year we did ninjas. Marie walked close behind me, her eyes scanning the place like something might jump out and attack her.

"It fine. It Halloween, its supposed to be scary." I laughed. I heard her sigh and turned to look at her. I could tell she didn't like this, she didn't really like the holiday either since sixth grade when she heard a ghost story that scared her for a month. But she did like the idea of free candy though. Her brown hair was pulled into a braid and laid over her shoulder, her green eyes showing her fear.

"Fine we can go get candy." Her face light up at this and we started to walk out of the building. We were almost at the entrance of the building when she pulled on her mask. Only her green eyes could be seen and she was trying to act scary. I closed my eyes and laughed, but my laugh was cut off when I heard her gasp. I opened my eyes to see a katana impaled through her stomach. She stared at the sword then looked up at me. She fell to the ground her eyes rolling up into her head.

"NOOOO! Marie! Marie!" I screamed falling to the ground holding her in my arms. Tears filled my eyes and I scanned the room for the attacker. Four shadowy figures could be seen up in the rafters fleeing the scene. My soul filled with rage and I ran after them.

"Get back here!" I shouted as I started to catch up. I pulled out my phone from my back pocket and took a picture of the attackers. BOOOM! I was thrown from where I stood and hit a beam, my world turning black.

"MARIE!" I screamed sitting up in bed. I was in the hospital with my head wrapped. A nurse hearing my scream came into the room and filled me in on what happened. They received a call from someone about the ware house, they found me unconscious and Marie bleeding to death under some rubble. Marie was currently unstable in a coma and I would be fine in a day or two.

"She was attacked by a guy with a katana!" I shouted and I told the nurse what happened. I don't think she believed me, but the police came to hear my story. They didn't believe me either and told me that Marie got stabbed by some rubble, but it wasn't true. I even showed them the image and they told me it was just some kids in costumes. I stayed there for a few days then returned to my normal life, but I would find who did this to Marie and make them pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo's POV**

I sat on the couch trembling not being able to shake the guilty feeling away. I had probably just killed someone, an innocent. Donnie had tried to get me to tell him what happened but I refused. I closed my eyes and remembered what had happened.

"I'll go this way I thought I heard something." I said leaving the group. I definitely heard voices, I ordered my brothers to keep going as I went my way. I finally got to where the voices were in view. There was a girl and….a Foot bot?! My eyes widened in surprise, I quickly jumped down and snuck up behind it. I stabbed it through the torso thinking I was protecting the girl, but I was big time wrong.

"NOOOO! Marie! Marie!" The girl screamed as what I thought was a Foot bot fell to the floor. I looked at my blade and it was covered in blood. I ran and saw my brothers coming my way.

"Leo what happened?" Raph asked, but I kept running. As soon as we got out of the ware house it exploded and I became concerned for the other girl.

"Leo? Leo you have to tell us what happened last night." Donnie said coming to sit down next to me. I opened my eyes, but then the News caught my attention.

"Yesterday night, in an old abandoned Warehouse two young girls were injured. One is up and conscious and the other is unstable and haven't woken up yet. She seems to have been stabbed through the middle, but it was probably caused by the rubble in the explosion, but the friend says otherwise…." My eyes widen when I saw the other girl in the interview, she looked angry like she wanted revenge.

"She was attack by a guy with a Katana." She said loud and angrily. The guys instantly stared at me as she continued.

"H just came out of no where. He had three friends with him. Look I even got a picture." She held up her phone with had a picture of their shadows. The newsman laughed at this telling her this was silly and continued moving onto other news.

"Leo what did you do?" Donnie asked slightly scared. I sat in silence for a while staring hard at my hands trembling.

"I thought the other girl was a foot bot, but…." I stopped trying to hold in tears. I covered my face with my hands trying to hid the tears. I felt someone sit down beside me and put their arm around my shoulder.

"Its okay bro. It was an accident, but her friend….is an issue." Raph said staring at the screen. I put my hands back in my lap and nodded.

"For now we have can hope for the girl to recover." We all turned to see that Splinter had entered the room. I cringed when his eyes fell upon me.

"Leonardo you had good intentions, but you should be more careful when it comes to a situation like last night." Splinter said still looking at me. I nodded, I looked back at the screen. The girl that her friend called Marie lay in a hospital bed with tons of IVs and an oxygen mask. _I'm sorry_ I thought to myself.

**Liz's POV**

"I heard you were the person to come to about this….situation." I said to the man in front of me. The man nodded and stepped out of the shadows. He wore armor of some samurai and his face was hidden by a Kabuto.

"Help me destroy the turtles and you will have your revenge." I nodded. _The turtles hurt Marie and they would pay_ I told myself. It then dawned on me I didn't know the man's name.

"What should I call you sir?" I asked as he walked away. HE looked at me from over his shoulder then answered.

"Shredder."


End file.
